


Ease dropper

by SqueakyDuckWriter



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 20:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SqueakyDuckWriter/pseuds/SqueakyDuckWriter
Summary: Prompt: Maggie walking at night stumbles across Mel’s room to see her and abby laughing
Relationships: Abigael Jameson-Caine/Maggie Vera, Abigael Jameson-Caine/Mel Vera, Maggie Vera & Mel Vera
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Ease dropper

The last thing Maggie would have thought to see at 4am is Mel being awake given that she's always exhausted but the 2nd last thing would be Abby being with Mel.

Maggie was exhausted yet couldn't sleep after today's mission so she gave up on sleeping and went to get some water however on her way back to her room with her water she stopped abruptly upon hearing voices. At first she thought she was dreaming but she pushed Mel's door open slightly.

“That is not true,” Mel said to Abby. Maggie couldn't believe the sight, Abby was in pajamas in Mel’s bed, Mel was laying in front of Abby sitting in the gap between her legs, her back laid into Abby’s chest. Abby’s arms were wrapped around the Angry charmed one’s waste. Maggie almost ‘awed’ at adorable the sight.

“Yes it is and you know it is'' Abby said while laughing, which Maggie had never heard before. Sure she has heard Abby snicker but never her laugh for real. They were watching a romantic movie. Maggie couldn’t tell which one seeing as the TV was out of her view and opening the door anymore would get her caught. 

Maggie felt almost as if she was intruding but couldn't look away from the adorable sight. “You're annoying,” Mel said to the demon laughing. “You love it,” Abby piped back. Mel looked all the way up at the demon and the demon looked down and pecked the charmed ones lips softly and quickly.

Mel grabbed Abby’s hand from off her waste and started to play with her hand as the movie kept playing. Maggie couldn't make out the words however it was definitely some type of confessing feelings movie.

It then quickly clicked in Maggie’s mind. Abby and Mel were in Mel’s bed laughing and cuddling and also kissed. But it was too relaxed to be a first kiss they must have kissed in the past. Mel and Abby were dating secretly! It finally made sense. The looks they gave each other the silence Mel gave when Macy yelled at abby.

Looking back she could see it. Mel wanted to stick up for Abby yet not wanting to expose their relationship. No matter what seeing Mel’s current state Maggie couldn’t complain, she had never seen Mel smile like that or laugh as loudly as she did with Abby.

Maggie knew she liked the idea of those twos being together however that didn’t mean maggie wasn’t gonna tease them especially Abby for secretly being a big soft teddy bear

“You know you're supposed to be watching the movie right, not playing with my hand and staring at it, which don’t get me wrong I get it. My hand is beautiful yet there are also much much more beautiful parts of me.” Abby said to Mel  
At this point Maggie definitely was gonna walk away seeing as now it definitely felt more intruding “I hate this part of the move” Mel told the demon. Who pulled her hand back and stared at the charmed on shocked, Mel looked up at Abby’s face. “It's the best part of the movie! They confess how much they secretly love each other” Abby yelled at Mel which almost made Maggie break out in a smile.

“No the beginning is the best, their automatic chemistry. This part is just cringey like just kiss I’m sick of the slow burn!” Mel yelled, still staring at Abbys. Abby groaned “you're boring, it's the turning point!” Abby argued.

“Whatever,” Mel said, “I still think i’m right,” Mel added. Abby looked at Mel again. “How so?” She questioned the charmed one. In response Mel just sat up and moved onto the demon's lap and kissed her. 

“Well, when you put it that way” Abby said when they broke the kiss then leaning back in kissing the charmed one back fiercely. It was a kiss that was so harsh yet soft. Much like Abby in a sense 

Maggie then walked away realizing she had definitely overstayed her welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> this felt very short so sorry! I have too many prompt ideas and not enough time. ANYWAYS leave a kudos and a comment about any notes or prompt ideas for me if u want obvi and I hope you enjoyed


End file.
